Broken
by Ravena Collins
Summary: Dean estava quebrado. E enquanto assistia Gadreel levar seu irmão embora, se dava conta disso mais uma vez.


Dean estava quebrado. Ele estava quebrado havia tanto tempo que não se lembrava mais como era estar inteiro. Sabia o que Sam pensava, que suas vidas haviam acabado no momento em que sua mãe pegou fogo naquele teto, mas não era essa a verdade, não para Dean. Ele era forte e sabia disso desde o dia em que correu com o bebê que era seu irmão para fora da casa em chamas, sabia que podia resistir desde que dissera a criança em prantos em seus braços pequenos que tudo ficaria bem e que cuidaria dele. Então ele não quebrou de uma vez.

Sua quebra foi bem mais gradual, como uma montanha se transformando em erosão pela ação da chuva e dos ventos.

Ele estava quebrado antes de perceber tal fato. Talvez ele devesse saber de sua ruína interior quando mentir para Sam sobre a vida que levavam se tornou pesado demais, ou então quando ele se sentiu _feliz_ por seu pai deixá-lo naquele lar para garotos. Mas ele não percebeu naquela época. Dean apenas se deu conta de seu estado quando foi incapaz de revidar os socos de John. Sam estava desaparecido, e seu pai furioso. E pânico e desespero não chegavam nem perto de descrever o que ele sentia. Seu irmão estava desaparecido e talvez morto por sua incompetência, então ele não revidou enquanto John o agarrava pelo casaco e desferia mais golpes contra o rosto já muito machucado. Ele sentia a dor e o gosto de sangue e sua visão estava turvando, mas não revidou e não tentou fugir, continuou calado e aceitou. Como havia sido ensinado. Como o bom soldadinho deveria ser.

Ele soube que estava quebrado, mas não podia se render a isso porque seu irmão estava desaparecido e ele precisava encontrá-lo a antes que algumas das criaturas que caçavam o fizesse, então ele levantou do chão e limpou o sangue e fez seu melhor para arranjar uma desculpa para Sam quando o encontrou três dias depois. Seu irmão havia fugido sem hesitar, e isso o quebrou mais um pouco.

Dean ruiu lenta e silenciosamente à cada briga de seu irmão e seu pai, a cada vez que tinha de os apartar e tentar manter unida o resto de família que tinha.

Ele se quebrou por Sam quando Jess queimou naquele teto, igual à mãe deles. Porque seu irmão não merecia se quebrar da mesma maneira que ele, ele deveria ter a chace de ter uma vida e aquilo estava simplesmente _errado._

Dean quebrou de maneira diferente quando John morreu, não apenas do jeito silencioso que o fazia ser mais violento durante as caçadas e beber mais ou se afundar nos prazeres de uma mulher desconhecida. Ele se quebrou tanto que Sam e Bobby perceberam e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Ele quase agradeceu as visões de Sam, porque agora ele tinha algo para focar suas energias. Então eles não o veriam quebrar.

O inferno o quebrou da pior maneira possível. O inferno era o inferno, e tudo relacionado aquele lugar era sujo e doloroso e cruel. A espera de um ano, vendo seu tempo e sua vida escorrendo por entre seus dedos a cada dia, a morte terrível pelos _hellhounds _ e finalmente o lugar. O que restava de pé do homem que fora um dia foi destruído nas mãos de Alastair. Ele virou pó quando decidiu trocar sua dor pela dor de outras almas, não mais pecadores do que a dele.

O tempo do apocalipse foi um pesadelo de culpa e desgraça e decisões difíceis. Ele pensou em dizer sim a Miguel mais vezes do que respirou, apenas pela possibilidade de não se sentir tão destruído. De não se sentir tão vazio. Quando Sam caiu na Jaula, ele descobriu que sim, ainda haviam coisas a serem destruídas dentro dele.

Quando ele buscou refugiu em Lisa e Ben não foi apenas o cumprir de uma promessa ao irmão que se sacrificara pela vida de toda a humanidade, mas também a última jogada de um homem desesperado.

Mas ele era um Winchester e, amaldiçoado como nascera, a segurança superficial que construíra ao lado de uma família durou pouco demais. Como Lisa havia dito, tudo se acabou no momento em que Sam cruzou a porta. E era verdade. Todas as vezes em que quebrara, de alguma forma todas elas estavam ligadas ao irmão que o decepcionara e o enganara, mas que o amava tanto quanto ele o amava, apesar das palavras não ditas.

E em todas as situações que se seguiram, tentando colocar uma alma de volta em Sam, tentando parar Cass de abrir o Purgatório, tentando não deixar Sam quebrar-se como ele por causa de Lúcifer na sua cabeça, os Leviatãs. Em todas elas ele quebrou e se manteve firme, porque seu irmão precisava dele e ele precisava de Sam.

E agora, assistindo Gadreel levando Sam embora, ele se dava conta de tudo isso mais uma vez. Enquanto olhava para o corpo de mais um amigo morto, enquanto se lamentava pelas más decisões e pelo desespero, tudo o atingia novamente.

Dean estava quebrado. Tão quebrado que nada poderia consertá-lo.


End file.
